Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger the Movie: Strongest Revenge! Valhalla of the Seven-Colored Feathers
is an upcoming 2nd ''Gladiator'' movie produced as collaboration between Gonzo and Studio Cygnus, and is directed by Tadayoshi Yamamuro (Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F'). The movie will be released in Japanese cinemas on October 19th, 2019. The theme of the movie will be "Treasure, Percious Memories, Nightmares, Revenge and Meteors". This is an only film to have much darker than before, but still targets on younger female audiences Synopsis Years ago, the Seven-Colored Feathers were scattered to the various world of Valhalla in order to prevent it from DeviPunk army. After years, the dark secret has been unviled when the people of Valhalla were under siege by DeviPunk army, slaughtering them and absorbing their dreams in order to obtain the Seven-Colored Feathers. Meanwhile, Tsubaki and the RyuseiRangers were goes for the picnic at Valhalla, where the boy named Vali is rescued from starving by Tsubaki. Vali told them that his family were murdered and his village is destroyed by DeviPunk, who are going after the treasures. So Tsubaki has been requested by Goddess Freyja to find the seven feathers to restore his family and village. However, after Jormungandr loss to the former Gladiators team AceStriker, General Fenrir of the DeviPunk's elite unit found his brother's body and takes him to his hidden base to restore Jormungandr's strength. After some time, Fenrir and his army were found by Tsubaki, who Jormungandr believes is Miyuki, and goes on a rampage to kill her and her friends. At the same time, the RyuseiRangers is on their way to challenge Fenrir and Jormungandr alone. Now, no time for lost, fight against evil forces and brings your love of heroic dream to stop Fenrir and Jormungandr once and for all! Plot Note: The story, characters and powers are based on Dragon Ball Z: Broly – Second Coming and Dragon Ball Super: "Future" Trunks Saga. Years ago, the Seven-Colored Feathers were scattered to the various world of Valhalla in order to prevent it from DeviPunk army. Seven years later, An Asgardian space pod flying through space crash-lands on Earth out of which a wounded Jormungandr crawls out, who barely escaped from the "new" planet Asgard just moments before it was destroyed. The Legendary Sea Serpent reverts to his human form, then falls unconscious. The vicious wolf-like man, General Fenrir, found his brother on the verge of death and takes him to his hideout and placed him in the capsule in which freezes over him. Soon, the dark secret has been unveiled when the people of Valhalla were under siege by DeviPunk army, slaughtering them and absorbing their dreams in order to obtain the Seven-Colored Feathers. The little boy and sole survivor of this massacre, Vali, was birthed for the sole purpose of avenging Odin's death at Fenrir's hand. Odin and Frigg were now murdered by Fenrir, and Vali is quested by Goddess Freyja to find the RyuseiRanger, the successor to the previous gladiators AceStrikers, to help find the Seven Feathers and restore his family and people that Fenrir has committed a mass murder. Tsubaki, the RyuseiRangers, Telemachus and Eurycleia were goes for the picnic at Valhalla and shared their romantic feeling each others. Soon, Tsubaki found a boy hungry and gives him a bread. Vali thanks her for rescuing and told them that his family were murdered and his village is destroyed by DeviPunk, who are going after the treasures. Goddess Freyja requests Tsubaki to find the seven feathers to restore his family and village and prevent the DeviPunk from taking over the Valhalla. Agreed the terms, Tsubaki, the RyuseiRangers, Telemachus and Eurycleia search for the magical Seven Feathers and encounter the abandoned village of fire, Muspelheim. With the villagers haunted by a supposed monster, they are prompted by their priest to conduct human sacrifice to appease the threat. Tsubaki, Telemachus and Eurycleia devise a plan to bait the supposed monster. However, when Vali inadvertently obstructs the plan, Tsubaki slaps him and he soon begins to cry. The supposed monster, a Fukisokusha Burn Dinorex, is drawn out but is quickly vanquished by the RyuseiLunarious. With the priest exiled and Muspelheim peaceful, the group departed to continue their Seven Feathers search. Unbeknownst to the group, Vali's cries awaken Jormungandr as he emerges from the frozen capsule and transforms into Armored Serpent Jormungandr once again. Fenrir resumes his duty with Jormungandr to find the Seven Feathers. As night falls the group rests having collected seven of the colored feathers. When a loud eruption occurs, Tsubaki transforms and takes off to investigate leaving Telemachus, Eurycleia and Vali to sleep. She soon encounters Fenrir and Jormungandr and due to believes she is Miyuki, she fights them, but Fenrir makes quick work of her. As she is left unconscious, The RyuseiLunarious arrive hesitant to takes Vali and the siblings to safety place. They soon targeted by Jormungandr, whose defeat at AceStrikers' hands has left his mind damaged to the point that he confuses Kinjo for RedStriker. Ray, Chris and Jun transforms into RyuseiRangers and battle Jormungandr, but Chris is no match for Fenrir's nightmarish juggernaut and he flees in fear to Ray and Jun's dismay. However Jormungandr manages to catch up and pummels them both, but before he can kill them, Daisuke, Izumi and Nagisa lands within the battle just in time to save them as Tsubaki returns to consciousness. Noting Daisuke resembles RedStriker more than just Kinjo, Jormungandr shifts his focus towards them. As Tsubaki, Vali and the RyuseiLunarious attempt to gather the Seven-Colored Feathers, Fenrir vastly outmatching Kinjo and Ginta. He introduced himself as the elite leader of DeviPunk, who was responsible for the village's massacres to obtain the colored feathers for evil purpose. Fenrir then taunts the RyuseiRangers and directs a lethal feathers of energy towards them. In great distress, Tsubaki races towards the RyuseiRangers and attempts to deflect it and shield them from the blast. The ensuing explosion blows them all away. The RyuseiRangers struggle to their feet and use the Meteor Burst Nova in a last-ditch effort to defeat Jormungandr and destroying the armored form in progress. But though their effort is outdone by Fenrir after begin to improperly absorbs Jormungandr's power and transforms into the fearsome true form: Cyborg Wolf Fenrir. Although overpowered following a heavy one-sided fight, Daisuke and Ray are able to land a few good hits and successfully lures Cyborg Fenrir into a pit of volcanic lava, reverting from their states a weakened and exhausted Sigma Form back to normal, but are rescued by Vali (dressed as Odin) before the lava can reach them. Moments later, Fenrir reemerges from the lava pit, scarred up and injured but alive. He easily blinds them with Solaris Howl and killed Tsubaki, much to everyone's horror. Witnessing Tsubaki's death, Daisuke uncontrollably attacks Fenrir in intense fury without stop before he knock it out. Fenrir and his army of DroneCore and HellCore prepare to savagely torturing the RyuseiRangers in front of everyone's. With this last effort, Fenrir laughs and taunt them that Valhalla is under his control once gathering the seven feathers. Daisuke, weakly and wounded, crawling to Tsubaki's body and whispers into her ears, telling her that loved her since he meets her at first day of school. Daisuke hugs her lovingly and Vali call out Nausicaa, Freyja and the others to give them the power via Sparkle*Valkyrie Love Amulet so Tsubaki can defeating Fenrir no matter what happens. Freyja, Telemachus, Eurycleia, Nausicaa and the others grants the brand-new aura upon the Sparkle*Valkyrie Love Amulet before Tsubaki and Daisuke fused together via true kiss. Thanks to everyone's encouragement, they morphing together into the one but ultimate gladiator: RyuseiValkyrie. Witnessing the new form, Fenrir attempt to defeat it again, but he is no match for RyuseiValkyrie's ultimate power. Charging up with newest aura, RyuseiValkyrie managed to purifying Fenrir with powerful technique: Valkyrie Choushinsei Bakusenken. The broken Fenrir expresses his disbelief of being defeated as he revealed his true form as the Legendary Wolf of Asgard. The victory shortly interrupted as Fenrir transcended his physical form and is now enlarging himself into the massive wolf monster to everyone's shock and awe. A giant monstrous Fenrir wipes out everyone on Valhalla with only the RyuseiRangers have no choice but to summons MetaStar Robots and eliminates all army one-by-one while Eros and Phemius fought a massive Fenrir. He subdues Phemius easily and resumes pummeling Eros and Inferno. Left powerless, Inferno is crushed by Fenrir as Phemius unsuccessfully attempts to intervene. Heartened by Eros's effort, Inferno frees himself from Fenrir's assault and in a final burst of emotion, combined into RyuseiDaiOh and clashed with Fenrir. The giant wolf Fenrir hurls a gigantic sphere of Luminescent Beam at RyuseiDaiOh, who shielding itself from continuous energy wave. The glow of the now gathered seven feathers awakens Odin and Frigg from dying and Vali tearfully reunited with them. Seeing RyuseiDaiOh struggling over Fenrir's negative beam, they summon Silver Ragnarok robot, giving the power to RyuseiDaiOh in propelling for the struggle. With Fenrir's Luminescent Beam absorbing RyuseiDaiOh's every attacks and continue kicking and punching it, a daunted RyuseiValkyrie wishes Ragnarok to be with them. Miraculously, the Seven-Colored Feathers seemingly grant the RyuseiValkyrie's desperate wish as the sky darkens and the RyuseiRangers hear Odin's voice from within. Freyja accesses Silver Ragnarok's power and allowing RyuseiDaiOh to conjugated with Ragnarok's wing, turned into the massive giant robot: Seikyozou Gattai RyuseiShichiSeiOh. However, the ultimate power remains futile as Fenrir overwhelming it with super-sized Luminescent Beam. With little strength remaining, Vali, with a help from his parents and friends, shoots his gathered aura at RyuseiShichiSeiOh, creating the Ryusei Valkyrie Blade to break Fenrir's Luminescent Beam apart. With Fenrir has been distracted, RyuseiValkyrie use the Valkyrie Blade to perform the Ryusei Ginga Daizen and stabbing it straight through Fenrir. The Valkyrie Blade hits Fenrir directly on the chest and pushes him all the way to the Sun, where he is finally obliterated along with Jormungandr. With terror of Fenrir has now gone, Odin and Frigg thank the RyuseiRangers for reviving people back and Freyja explain that the legend of Valkyrie was not a real and because the Seven-Colored Feathers has finally save the day before they send them back to Earth. As the dark sky beings to clear and the Seven-Colored Feathers disappear, RyuseiValkyrie's power has cancelled and separated back to normal. Vali is nowhere to be seen but thank Tsubaki and Daisuke for returning his parents and vanishing back to home, leaving both to wonder whether or not Vali was really with them. Nausicaa and Mukuro catch up with everyone and chase both Telemachus and Eurycleia to the distance in anger as the RyuseiRangers look on with amusement. Tsubaki and Daisuke look at each other romantically and the two meeting in a kiss passionately in the light sky to everyone's disbelieve. FIN! Characters RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green RyuseiLunarious *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki *Soare / Yuu Nichibotsu *Fengari / Mizuki Ozaki Movie-Exclusive Characters * - Son of Odin and Frigg. He was birthed for the sole purpose of avenging Odin's death at Fenrir's hand. He's only survivor of the village's massacre. * - The goddess of love and death. She gives Tsubaki and the RyuseiRangers a request to find the Seven-Colored Feathers in order to reviving people in the village. She also possesses a cloak of falcon feathers. * - A serpent-like being and the primary antagonist of the movie. After he loss to the former Gladiators team AceStriker, his body was found by his brother, Fenrir, and is taking to hidden base to restore his strength. Jormungandr has gained new power to perform his super strength weapon, using his hair as a whip and able to shoot the array of the dark energy blasts. * - A vicious wolf-like being, brother of Jormungandr and main antagonist of the movie. Evently was an elite general of DeviPunk who found and restores his brother to giving a new power to defeat the RyuseiRangers. He was responsible for the village's massacres to obtain the colored feathers for evil's purpose. However, Fenrir is even stronger than Jormungandr and revealing his true motives of his agenda. He is based on the wolf in Norse mythology and son of Loki. Featured Songs *We are...RyuseiRanger No.1!! Movie ver. *Happy Vacation *BUNKA-KATSU!!!!! *ARTEFACT STANDNARD!!!! *Howl of the Moon ~The World is Mine~ *KISS ~Smooch of Radiance~ *Hero of Universe, RyuseiShichiSeiOh!!! *Meteor Shower☄ ~Because I Love You So Much~ Merchandise Trivia *The second Love Amulet for this movie will be called "Sparkle☆Valkyrie Love Amulet". *This is an only film to have dark-theme with psychological elements as the major story. Gallery Disclaimer All pictures were taken from several anime and video games. Absolutely I do NOT own anime or video games, they're belongs to rightful owners! Category:Movies Category:Gladiator Series movies Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Action films Category:Fantasy films Category:Horror films Category:Romance films Category:Psychological thriller films Category:Sci-fi films Category:Music in anime and manga